Hadithi
Hadithi is a character that appears in the Disney Junior television series The Lion Guard. Background Personality Hadithi is a modest eagle who's glad to share his wisdom to animals. He admires Ono for being his biggest fan, but he's not what Ono expects him to be. He's actually afraid of danger but doesn't want to show it. Eventually, he admits his guilt and after helping Ono deal with the hyenas, he acknowledges him as a true natural hero. Physical appearance Hadithi is a large, stocky African hawk eagle with brown and white plumage. He has a large, yellow beak with a black tip, and yellow eyes, as well as yellow talons with long, black claws. Overall, he appears to be very broad-chested and muscular. Role in the series ''Ono's Idol When the Lion Guard spies a large flock of birds gathering in a clearing, their friend Ono calls them over to a spot at the front. He explains that the birds have gathered for the return of Hadithi, the legendary eagle, who is famous for his "Hadithi Spin." Just then, Hadithi arrives to much cheering from the gathered birds. A raven calls for Hadithi to say something wise, and he replies with, "The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you." Though Ono is awed, the rest of the Lion Guard is unimpressed. Bunga decides to ask Hadithi about his famous spin, but Ono blocks his path, insisting that no one can simply talk to Hadithi. He then begins to list off Hadithi's accomplishments to Bunga, which prompts Hadithi himself to chime in with another example. Hadithi comments that Ono seems to know a lot about him, to which a shocked Ono agrees and declares that he is Hadithi's biggest fan. Hadithi admires Ono's devotion but points out that he has many adoring fans. He then launches into the musical sequence "Hadithi the Hero", in which he boasts about his past accomplishments and how popular he is among the Pride Landers. After the song, Simba and Nala arrive and inform Hadithi that he is a hero to many animals in the Pride Lands, not just birds. Kion is surprised that his parents have heard of Hadithi, and Nala explains that Hadithi is a hero to many animals on the savanna. Simba then announces to the crowd that Hadithi is a selfless hero who never abandons an animal in need, and invites Hadithi to attend a Royal Mud Print ceremony. Bunga wonders what this ceremony is, and Ono explains that Hadithi will press his talons into mud and have his prints forever preserved alongside those of other heroes. Simba continues that it is tradition for the hero to mentor a younger member of the Pride Lands. Kion nominates Ono to the position, and Simba accepts the suggestion. With business concluded, he and Nala begin to depart, but Hadithi stops them and requests that a ceremonial nest be built in his honor. Ono volunteers the Lion Guard to perform the service, and Kion assents. After Simba and Nala leave, Hadithi thanks the Lion Guard for accepting the job and tells them to build his nest using leaves from the highest tree in the Pride Lands, as per tradition. Fuli expresses irritation at this latest request, but Ono defends his mentor by pointing out that the fronds at the top of the trees are the softest. The Lion Guard then relents and takes off to perform their latest duty. On the way to the tallest tree in the Pride Lands, Fuli wonders whether they should be doing more important work than building a ceremonial nest, but Beshte defends the task by reminding her that Hadithi is Ono's hero. Meanwhile, Hadithi preaches to a crowd of Pride Landers and repeats his earlier words of wisdom. Though the birds are impressed, an elephant named Zito points out that elephants cannot fly. Ono explains that Hadithi is trying to say that all animals have challenges in their lives that require them to rise above themselves. Later, Hadithi finishes delivering another speech, and Ono steps up to handle crowd control. Hadithi watches, impressed, and tells Ono that he is a natural. In awe, Ono requests that he be taught the Hadithi Spin, but Hadithi refuses promptly, claiming that he does not wish to ruffle his feathers before the Royal Mud Print ceremony. However, he volunteers to watch Ono attempt the trick and correct him if he is wrong. Though nervous, Ono attempts the spin but ends up crashing into the ground. He admits that he had forgotten to compensate for the wind, but Hadithi comments that the wind has always compensated for him. However, he encourages Ono to try again, and Ono boldly declares that he will get it right this time. Ono continues to attempt the Hadithi Spin and manages to work himself up to two and a half loops. He excitedly relates his progress to Hadithi but gets deflated when he realizes that his mentor had not even been watching. Hadithi explains that he must look his best for the ceremony, then tells Ono that he doubts the egret will ever be able to achieve the spin. As Hadithi takes off for the ceremony, Ono follows him and protests that Hadithi had called him a natural earlier. Hadithi explains that he had meant Ono was a natural with the crowd and that he gives the animals exactly what they want to hear. Ono protests that he is simply being honest, to which Hadithi scoffs. The two continue flying, and Ono spots a group of klipspringers being trapped on the edge of a cliff by Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. He suggests that they use the Hadithi Spin to thwart the hyenas, but Hadithi argues that Ono is not ready for such a feat. He then takes off for the ceremony, leaving Ono behind to deal with the crisis. At Pride Rock, Hadithi arrives for the ceremony and lies that Ono is still trying to perfect the Hadithi Spin. The ceremony continues, and Simba praises Hadithi for his heroics, his bravery, and his selflessness. Hadithi then becomes so overrun with guilt that he confesses his cowardice to the crowd and admits that Ono is the true hero. He then calls the Lion Guard to follow him and help rescue Ono. Once at the scene of the crisis, Fuli fends off Cheezi and Chungu and starts to help a trapped Ono, but Ono urges her to save the klipspringers first. Fuli relents and takes off, just as Hadithi lands next to Ono. He praises Ono for his selflessness, even in the face of being trapped, and admits that he could learn much from Ono's example. As Hadithi pries the boulder off Ono's wing, he apologizes for having abandoned Ono to the hyenas and admits that he is not a true hero. He then confesses that the Hadithi Spin is not real, to which Ono states that he had figured this was the case. However, he boldly declares that they can still try the Hadithi Spin and calls for Hadithi to follow him. Meanwhile, Bunga and Kion confront Janja, while Beshte pushes a boulder down for the klipspringers to use as an escape. As Fuli guides the klipspringers to safety, one slips and falls, prompting Janja and his minions to spring an attack. Just in time, Ono and Hadithi fly past and begin to circle the hyenas, making them dizzy. Eventually, they topple off the cliffs and land in the water below. That night, Ono marks the mud at Pride Rock with his own talons, and Hadithi admits that it had been Ono who had taught him, not the other way around. He then calls Ono a natural hero and the gathered Pride Landers cheer for him. To conclude the ceremony, Hadithi announces Ono as the creator of the Ono Spin. Fire from the Sky In a plan to stop the vultures and find someone who can assemble a squadron of birds to fight against the vultures, Ono then realizes that someone who can assemble a squadron of birds to which he knows it is Hadithi to which Anga feels interested about Hadithi. Kion then explains that whenever Hadithi goes, the squadron of birds follow him. Beshte explains that the last time he heard about Hadithi is when he and the squadron of birds were hanging out with him at the Urembo River. Kion then tells Ono to find Hadithi and talk to him to help fight against the vultures. After thanking Anga for helping the group, Anga then changes her mind to find Hadithi and talk to him because of her interest in finding him. Anga and Ono arrive at the Urembo River where Ono sees Hadithi talking to about Ono's Tale to his fans. Soon Ono and Anga located him, Anga gets very excitied to meet him. Ono tells him that the Pride Lands needs his help so the three birds fly off. Hadithi and Kion asks the other birds for their help until Ono spots the vultures. Kion gives his order and all the birds fly off. While fighting the vultures, Anga becomes wounded during the fight. Ono grabs her and tries to lift her, but she is too heavy for him. Hadithi swoops in underneath her, but is attacked by the vultures himself. He falls to the ground, and Ono is able to slow Anga's descent. Although trapped in a thorn bush, Hadithi is otherwise safe. However, the birds in the sky need a leader, and Hadithi knows that Ono and Anga can do it. They take to the sky and finish their mission, rounding up the vultures and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders. Upon fending off the vultures, Hadithi gets out the of thorn bush and Kion praises the birds of the Pride Lands for their help. Battle for the Pride Lands Zazu gathers Hadithi and Shujaa to help fight in the final battle with Scar's Army. When Scar sets Pride Rock on fire, he and Anga rescue the Royal Family. The battle, however, stops after Kion defeats Scar forever. Return to the Pride Lands'' When Anga returns to the Pride Lands, Hadithi is happy to see her reunite with him as the Pridelanders are happy to have the Lion Guard back to the Pride Lands as a celebration. Relationships Friends Ono Hadithi and Ono are good friends. Ono is Hadithi's biggest fan. At first, Hadithi viewed Ono as nothing more than another fan. When Ono was selected to guide Hadithi around the Pride Lands, he learns a lot about Hadithi. Ono tries to do the Hadithi Spin but he was disappointed when Hadithi wasn't watching. They soon spot the hyenas going after some klipspringers. Ono goes to save them from Janaja's Clan. Hadithi soon comes to help with the rest of the Lion Guard. In "Fire From The Sky", Ono goes to ask Hadithi for his help. They work together to stop the vultures. After fending off the vultures, Hadithi even praises her and Ono for doing his task. Anga Hadithi and Anga are good friends, Anga is a huge fan of Hadithi just like all the other birds in the Pride Lands. Hadithi helps Anga and Ono fight the vultures. Hadithi even helps Ono saves Anga after she gets attacked. After fending off the vultures, Hadithi even praises her and Ono for doing his task. Kion At first, Kion didn't know who Hadithi was. When Janja's Clan was after Ono and the klipspringers, Hadtihi gets the rest of the guard to go help save Ono. In "Fire From the Sky", Kion asks Hadithi for help to stop the vultures. Simba and Nala Simba and Nala knew who Hadithi was and was happy that he returned to the Pride Lands. In "Battle for the Pride Lands", Hadithi helps Nala and Simba get down from Pride Rock when it was on fire. Acquaintances Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte Hadithi is on good terms with the rest of the members with the Lion Guard. He helped fight Scar's Army. Janja's Clan Hadithi used to hate Janja's Clan when they were attacking the klipspringers. However, when all the hyenas reform, Hadithi becomes on good terms with the hyenas. Jasiri Hadithi and Jasiri are on good terms. Trivia *"Hadithi" means "story" in Swahili. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:African characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Eagles Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing characters